


Those We Love and Loose to War

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not bets read, Running Away, Running from problems, but i read it. It should b fine, prince AU, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: King Gabriel decrees that all unmarried maidens be considered to marry his son, Prince Adrien. Adrien loves his war partner, Ladybug, who was presumed to be dead, he hears her laugh while meeting the maidens, but is it really her?





	Those We Love and Loose to War

She cried as three years of her life fell away before her eyes. She had to break up with her boyfriend, Luka. By the king’s decree all maidens that aren’t married must be put in the running as the wife of Prince Adrien.

“Miss, you’re going to have to come with us,” a royal guard ordered dragging her away from her second love. 

“Bye, Luka! When I’m not chosen I’ll be back my love,” Marinette cried as the guards took her away.

After a month of living and being pampered in the castle, Prince Adrien was finally ready to meet the maidens in the running for his hand. 

She was back stage talking to the girl behind of her. The girl had Marinette cheered up because she had told her that since they are peasants they wouldn’t be picked, King Gabriel would never allow it. 

She had laughed because the prince didn’t seem cruel like that. She had heard good things about the prince from her partner, Chat Noir. The last day she had been fighting he proposed to her. She had accepted, but later that fateful day she was badly injured and was taken home to her father and sick mother. 

He had fixed his posture and listened closer when he heard the laugh. At the moment he was supposed to be paying attention to Lady Chloe, but he didn’t care. He cared about the wonderfully familiar laugh. He wanted to know who’s laugh could have been so familiar to him.

It had reminded him of his battle partner, during the war he would make her laugh to brighten the mood. She had explained she was taking the place of her father. He needed to support her family because her mother wasn’t doing too well.

He had pleaded and begged to know who his Lady was, but never got the chance. She disappeared, well she was injured. People had thought she had died, but apparently she is alive and was coming up either next or soon.

“Lady Chloe. That is quite enough,” King Gabriel said coldly dismissing the look of shock that had flashed across her face. “Next.”

“Girl that’s you,” the girl, Alya she had learned, said giving her a nudge, but she hadn’t been paying attention. She fell onto the stage just in view of the Agrestes. Adrien immediately crossed the room to were she lay. 

“I’m so sorry your highnesses,” she sincerely apologized. 

“No balance, next,” Gabriel said as Adrien helped her up. He stood shocked at his lady. No one could have more beautiful blue eyes as his Lady. Now he was looking back into the deep ocean blue. 

“My offer still stands my lady,” he whispers so his father can’t hear him. 

“I...I think we have some explaining to do, Chaton,” She whispered back meeting his emerald green eyes. 

“Adrien step away from the peasant. Who thought it would be a good idea to bring them here? Natalie make sure we know who the peasants are before they enter the room,” Gabriel ordered. 

“Father. She’s the one,” Adrien said looking away from her inviting blue eyes. 

“What? Speak up Adrien,” Gabriel demanded standing up striding toward them. 

“She’s the one. She’s going to be my wife,” Adrien said louder a challenging tone leaking into his words. 

“Lady Chloe would be better than this peasant,” Gabriel said looming over them. “At least she is a Lady.”

“But my lady is everything Lady Chloe couldn’t be,” Adrien challenges puffing our his chess. 

“Ya like poor,” Gabriel remarks. 

“Would you please leave the room for a moment or two my lady,” Adrien asked looking over at his bride to be. 

“Of course your highness,” she said curtsying before leaving. He hated how she now has to do that because he was Prince Adrien Agreste instead of her goofy partner, Chat Noir. 

“It’s not about that father. She is the girl of my dreams. She is the one that I’ve wanted to marry for last four years. She’s the one I was searching for,” Adrien admits looking his father in his steely silver eyes. 

“How would you even know her and why would waste an ounce of your energy on that clumsy poor peasant,” Gabriel mocked his son and his childish antics. 

“She was in the war with me. She’s a war hero. She’s my hero she almost died protecting me while earlier that morning I had asked her to marry me. Well not me, but Chat Noir,” Adrien said looking at the ground. “I can’t loose her again because she loves me for me.”

“I understand son, but she can not carry a heir, she’s a peasant,” Gabriel sympathized. 

“I didn’t earn my title she did. If anyone deserves a title it’s her. I don’t deserve her without me she would not have gotten hurt,” Adrien said. 

“Sorry to interrupt but Lady Sancouer sent me in here. I never blamed you. It was my choice. It was never your fault. I don’t deserve you. You somehow were able to keep everyone laughing in the worse situations and you helped me believe in myself,” She said walking closer to him. 

“She has shed blood she is unfit,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“Saving me, the prince. Father it’s either we marry or I leave,” Adrien said finally. 

“No you don’t have to do this. I can go back to my family and the man my parent want me to marry. Or I can just disappear go back to the front line of the never ending war,” Marinette said her voice breaking as tears began to fall. She was backing up into a corner. 

“No my lady. I lost you once I will not lose you to the war and I will convince your parents that I can marry you and I can make you happier than any other man could ever make you,” Adrien pleased reaching out to his lady. 

She ran. 

“Good riddance. Pick another woman, not a peasant,” Gabriel commanded and left to attend other business. 

Marinette ran to her house above her family owned bakery. She grabs everything important to her including her ladybug mask, amour, cloak, her sword, Luka’s love letter to her, the only picture of her family, and the ring Chat Noir, the prince, proposed with. She could not wear it without feeling pain so she wore it as a necklace that hung low by her heart. 

“Thomas Dupain is your daughter her if so I’ve been commanded by the prince to bring her in,” she heard from below as she had been heading that way. She immediately ran back upstairs her footsteps echoing below. 

As she was climbing out the window she heard the guard’s footsteps climbing the stairs behind her. By the time they made it to her room she was already on the roof running away with her cloak flowing in the wind behind her. 

She raced to where she was last comfortable before she took his hit. She went to the frontline to help finish the war. The place where she had felt true love before Luka at least. 

It was a three day journey by wagon she didn’t own a wagon she traveled with men going to the base. 

After the three days she arrived to a grueling sight of men wounded and sick. 

“Commander, I’m ready to serve,” She said standing in ready position looking down at her commanding officer. 

“Ladybug welcome back to life. We were afraid we had lost you after your hit. It was getting close but I know with you here we can finish this war,” Commander Wang Fu said with a smile. 

Back at the palace with Adrien he was grabbing his gear and readying his horse. He had lost the love of his life once to war but he wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. 

“Father, I’m off,” Adrien said mounting his horse. 

“Bring her home, if someone like her is willing to risk her life to finish the war. Even thought she may be a peasant I bless your marriage,” Gabriel admitting to his son looking up. “Good luck, Chat Noir. We both know luck isn’t on your side.”

The war front was bloody with carnage scattered everywhere but still she thought this place to be home. Chat Noir, her love her partner, is what made this mess home. She missed his banter making her feel better during this ever present dismal times. She just being here, even without her Chaton, sparked hope within the soldiers. 

Now she stood facing the ominous base of the enemies. The plan, which was crafted by commander Wang, was for her to be captured lull the enemy into a false sense of security and then attack while they sleep. 

“Ladybug, a women in the military, such a disgrace. We caught you there is nothing your army can do. They’ll be too depressed without there ‘hero returned from dead’ to save you. 

Chat Noir road to where his Commander Wang Fu was ordering soldiers to positions. 

“Have you seen my Lady?” He plead, jumping off his horse. 

“Chat Noir, I am sorry. She is behind enemy territory at the moment. We have a plan to finish that will bring her back to camp tonight,” Commander Wang explained. “It is good to see you have found your love. A women like Ladybug doesn’t come around every decade.” 

“I know I asked her to marry me. My father disapproved so she fled not wanting to get in between us. She lead me back to you. She always felt at home,” Chat explained. 

“Not because of the battle field as you might think, but because you were always beside her along with her brothers of war,” Wang reassured. 

“I plan to keep it that way,” He replies with a smile before joining the rest of his troops. 

Just as planned she heard the enemies scream. She heard them scramble to gear up but their gear already pillaged or burned. 

There was one problem the smoke coming from the walls and invading the room. That was not part of the plan. They must of thought the building she was being held captive was a bunker, which it was, but they didn’t check inside. 

“Help!! I’m in here,” She screamed thrashing her chains against the pillar that held her. “Please I must make things right.” 

She remembered seeing a dark and lanky silhouette before blacking out from lack of oxygen. 

When he heard yelling he had knew it was her’s but he didn’t realize why she was crying for help till he saw a building burning. He rushed inside the building engulfed in flames and saw his Lady chained to a pillar that was holding up part of the building. He unsheathed his sword and cut the chain. He drags her motionless body out of the flames. He carries her to where his horse had been left off to the side of the camp now that was ridden with slaughtered men. 

He brings her back to a med tent in camp. 

“Help! She needs medical attention. She was found unconscious in a burning building,” Chat said placing her on a cot as doctors surrounded her. He was escorted out to let the doctors do their work. He sat outside the tent anxious for news of her wellbeing. 

“You can stay with her now,” doctor exited saying. “She’s very lucky you got her out when you did or she would not be as well as she is right now. She’s very fortunate to have a husband as dedicated as you. You have not once left this spot in the ten hours she’s been here.”

He eagerly sat in anticipation for when she would wake up. That didn’t come till two days later. 

“Chaton?”

“Yes?”

“I guess we’re even now,” she smiled holding his face. 

“I guess we are,” he chuckled. 

“If your offer still stands, I would love to marry you,” she said with smile. 

“My offers still stands, it doesn’t expire,” he confirms softly smiling back. 

“Marinette, that’s my name. I don’t think I ever told you.”

“I didn’t have to know your name to propose three times though. That’s how amazing you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It’s been on my mind for a while. If you do enjoy it, leave kudos along with comments. -Wifi


End file.
